


#speed writing

by SnowMercury



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Metaphorical Grab-Bag, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowMercury/pseuds/SnowMercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen in this fanfic. It's a challenge I'm giving to myself to write something within an hour and with minimal planning. Likely going to include space travel and malfunctioning Irken equipment. So, each chapter will take an hour or less to write. I'll include how long it took at the bottom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#speed writing

It wasn't every day that you were launched into space because of your own messed up and virus-infected house. Sure, Zim had been very careful at first with using the internet, but then an ad popped up for "the world's most destructive weapon imaginable" and, almost laughably predictable, he clicked on it.

Everything went haywire. It happened slowly, actually; at first the temperature controls didn't work, leaving hot and cold spots randomly spattered throughout his house. (That was fun to explain to the Dib-human the next time he had tried to infiltrate Zim's base; couldn't seem weak to the enemy, after all). Next, any and all actions and/or movements were delayed due to the processing speed being messed up. And, finally, the worst of all, he no longer had control. Someone had apparently hacked into his computer, slowed down the loading speed, and decided that there was some blackmail to be had.

Zim was livid when the hacker appeared on screen. Even more so when it was _Dib_ , the insolent fool.

"Finally, all your defenses are gone! Now- turn yourself in, Zim! Or I'll blow up your- no, not the whole house, then I'd have no proof. But most of your house!"

Zim squinted at the screen, the irken irked.

"You filthy worm-baby, you don't even know where my bombs and explodey-thingies are."

"Well, where are they?"

"Like I would ever tell you, you ape-monkey thing!"

"Fine, Zim. I'll just knock everything over until I find them."

Dib then proceeded to knock over several stacks of important looking boxes using the base's controls. Zim, however, stood firm even as Dib started screaming.

"And what is tHIS, another one of your plans? Foiled yet again! Score twenty for Earth!"

"You LIE, that was not a plan! It was just a... Complex.. Idea written down for the future! Yes, Zim is completely normal. Now, give me control of my base."

"No."

"Yes."

"No, why would I do that?"

"Yes, because the mighty ZIM and future lord of all humans has commanded you!"

"No. You're kinda counting you're chickens before they hatch, aren't you?"

"ZIM has no chickens! What is this foolishness? Now, gimme the controls!"

"It's a figure of- oh, nevermind. Why should I explain it to you, you...  _you_?"

"Aha! It appears the earth monkey has forgotten his insult! ZIM wins yet again! GIR! What is ZIM's prize?!"

The steel robot jumped out of the elevator, laughing.

"YOU GETTA BUNCHA WAFFLES!"

"Yes, yes, I get a bunch of waffl-wait, huh?!"

GIR's head opened and waffles started flying out. Zim started screaming, trying to make his way over to his assistant in order to get him to stop catapulting waffles everywhere. Dib shrugged and, deciding to go grab breakfast, left his computer open while he walked downstairs.

Gaz was sitting at the kitchen table, playing her GameSlave. Dib cheerfully walked past, humming a lighthearted tune. As he was opening the fridge door, Gaz spoke.

"You look.. Happy."

Dib pulled out a baloney and cheese sandwich because really, any food is breakfast food if you eat it early enough.

"Thanks for noticing, Gaz! I've successfully hacked into Zim's base controls fully, after days of just turning his thermostat down. It's just really great that all my hard work has finally paid off!"

"Great. Maybe now there'll finally be some quiet around here."

"I've almost done it, Gaz! I've almost won! Earth will finally be saved! Mankind will no longer have to live in fear of oppressive alien overlords! And everyone will finally see how right I am!"

Gaz continued playing her game, standing up and walking into the living room, sitting on the couch. Dib followed, jumping up and down behind the couch.

"Aren't you excited, Gaz? Huh? Huh? Aren't you?"

Gaz groaned, placing her GameSlave closer to her face as she frowned in concentration.

"Leave me alone, Dib, go bother Zim or someone who cares."

Dib shrugged, took a bite out of his sandwich, and started walking upstairs.

 

(40 minutes) 


End file.
